Overlord Equestria Libro 1
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gownn Rey de la Muerte, apunta a Equestria como su siguiente blanco en la conquista mundial; uniendo fuerzas con los ponis piensa exterminar a los humanos de la faz de la tierra, ¿Pero Luna y Celestia se unirán a él o deberá doblegarlas por la fuerza?
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la infiltración de las Pleiades (parte 1)**_

Celestia y Luna esperaban impaciente justo frente al imponente Bosque Everfree, aquel peligroso lugar lleno de monstruos, ambientes hostiles para los ponis y otros peligros que delimitaba el territorio de Equestria y evitaba que los ponis salieran… pero a la vez que entraran los enemigos del Reino. Ambas estaban en un silencio mortal mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? — Preguntó Celestia con un hilo de voz. — Ya ha estado fuera por lo menos una semana, no quiero ni pensar que la hayan capturado.

—Puede ser — dijo Luna mordiéndose el labio. — Me gustaría evitar este tipo de misiones teniendo en cuenta que los humanos pueden ser impredecibles. Demonios, ¿por qué tenemos que nacer en el mismo mundo que una raza tan egoísta y peligrosa?

—Más lamento el hecho que cada tanto tengamos que mandar a uno de nuestros pequeños ponis en busca de noticias — suspiró Celestia. — Cómo me gustaría ir en persona y de este modo no vernos obligadas a arriesgar las vidas de los inocentes.

El hecho era que hacía mucho tiempo atrás los ponis convivían con los humanos en relativa paz, pero las constantes guerras y búsquedas de poder de esta raza los había empujado a hacer actos tales como la exterminación o la esclavización de varias razas. Alguna vez intentaron esclavizar a los ponis con una guerra que duró incontables lunas, pero al final las Princesas ayudadas por poderosos hechiceros ponis de gran poder y seres creados especialmente para combatir seres humanos lograron salvar a los pequeños ponis y crearon un espacio cerrado en donde un sol y luna artificiales era manejadas por las Princesas Luna y Celestia a modo que sus pequeños ponis no les faltara nada en su espacio privado.

Pero no porque ahora estaban relativamente a salvo de los humanos mediante todo tipo de hechizos de ocultamiento y la Barrera Everfree podían bajar la guardia, constantemente mandaban a ponis ocultos bajo hechizos que los hacían verse como humanos para encontrar noticias sobre éstos. Como siempre toda precaución era poca y tenían que estar listas para cualquier ataque de las tres naciones humanas más poderosas: la Teocracia de Slane, el Imperio Balahaum (su vecino más cercano) o el Reino de Re-Estize. Irían ellas mismas pero debido a la lucha que obtuvieron los hechiceros humanos más poderosos, conocidos como la Escritura Negra, colocaron sobre ellas varios hechizos de detección y si ponían un solo casco fuera del territorio que era Equestria, ellos inmediatamente atacarían y comprometerían la libertad de sus pequeños ponis.

Entonces los árboles se movieron y de éstos emergió una joven unicornio que se miraba muy satisfecha de sí misma pero a la vez preocupada ya que cargaba a otra poni, que cojeaba y respiraba con dificultad. Se veía que estaba en un pésimo estado.

—¡He vuelto Princesas! — Anunció la que ayudaba a su compañera. — ¡Necesito ayuda por favor! ¡Está herida!

Luna y Celestia no se hicieron rogar y corrieron a socorrer a la otra joven poni que se desplomó sin remedio ante ellas. La chica que enviaron, una de las mucamas de mayor confianza de Celestia, sólo se inclinó respetuosamente lista para explicar la situación.

—Lamento mucho lo de mi semana de retraso pero cuando salí de la Barrera me topé con varios problemas. Entre otras cosas la nación humana del Imperio Balahaum estaba bajo ataque y durante la confusión casi soy descubierta, pero luego hablaremos de ello. Me topé con esta chica huyendo de una manada de mantícoras y de suerte está con vida. Le urge asistencia médica, ¡por favor Princesas!

Luna y Celestia no hicieron más preguntas y se llevaron a la joven con ellas en su carruaje, después de todo su mucama era una unicornio muy poderosa y seguro había pensado en algo para alejar a los depredadores; así que el que pudiera rescatarla no era de extrañar.

Ahora, lo que realmente querían saber era todo ese asunto del Imperio, una de las naciones más poderosas de los humanos, fuera atacado tan fácilmente.

—Mientras regresamos al Palacio joven Cleaning Miracle, ¿podrías darnos detalles sobre tu expedición al país de los humanos? ¿Quién tendría el poder de atacar al Imperio? — Preguntó Celestia mientras secaba el sudor de la otra poni rescatada, la cual había perdido el conocimiento poco después de entrar al carruaje Real.

—No puedo decirlo con seguridad — dijo la chica.

—Pero tuvo que ser otra de las naciones humanas poderosas — objetó Luna. — ¿El Reino de Re-Estize? ¿La Teocracia de Slane? Tuviste que reconocer las armaduras de algún lado.

Cleaning Miracle negó con la cabeza.

—No eran humanos.

—¿Qué? Pero no puede ser… con el poder que ellos han logrado dominar a lo largo de los años no hay nación que pueda comparárseles — dijo Celestia con un nudo en el estómago, de hecho esa era la razón por la que optaron por esconder a los ponis en lugar de enfrentar a los malditos humanos.

—Me temo que hay una nueva nación — dijo Cleaning Miracle. — Verán, cuando entré a la ciudad conseguí un poco de información sobre lo que pasaba, por ejemplo supe de un incidente especialmente horrible en donde varios equipos de "Trabajadores" o aventureros no afiliados al Gremio se infiltraron en unas ruinas recién encontradas, una tumba subterránea. A pesar que tenían a lo mejor de lo mejor… nadie sobrevivió.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Saltaron Luna y Celestia, que conocían de sobra la reputación de los tales 'Trabajadores'

—Por lo visto la tumba era una… nación subterránea — siguió Cleaning Miracle.

—¿Una tumba-nación? — Dijo Luna pensativa, pero luego sintió un horrible esaclofrío. — ¿Entonces será posible que sea una nación de… No-muertos?

Cleaning Miracle asintió.

—Eso me temo, tuve tiempo de sobra para averiguar qué sucedía poco después porque bueno; ¿no les dije que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque? Ni siquiera había pasado un día cuando varias hordas de No-muertos atacaron la capital. Fue tal la destrucción que tuvieron que evacuar al joven Emperador, de la capital… fue algo horrible, al final renuncié a mi camuflaje ya que es más fácil ocultarse cuando eres tamaño poni; pero gracias a eso pude salir. Sólo le interesaban los humanos.

A todo esto ya habían llegado al Palacio y se dieron órdenes de transportar a la poni inconsciente a las habitaciones de Cleaning, por practicidad ya que al haber sido salvada por ella, sería más probable que se llevara más fácilmente con Cleaning que con cualquier otro.

—Ahora, ¿puedes darnos más detalles de lo que sucedió? — Pidió la Princesa Luna una vez todos estuvieran en el Salón del Trono.

Cleaning Miracle se inclinó.

—Como dije, empecé la recopilación de información según lo ordenado; y gracias a ello pude oír los rumores sobre los pobres que se adentraron a la tumba subterránea. Gracias a ello se han olvidado momentáneamente de nosotros…

—Lo cual es una suerte pero no sabemos por qué tanto tiempo — dijo pensativa Celestia.

—A como van las cosas será bastante — dijo Cleaning Miracle. — Precisamente estaba llegando al hotel cuando…

En este punto se cortó, algo había pasado que había marcado a la pobre Cleaning Miracle pero no podía expresarlo con palabras. Por suerte las Princesas interpretaron que se debía al brutal ataque contra la capital del Imperio así que le dieron tiempo para que se calmara, hasta le ofrecieron algo de agua que ella aceptó de corazón. Después de todo aún no era el momento de revelar las intenciones de sus nuevos amos… que si bien eran pacíficas tenía que preparar el terreno antes de presentarle la idea a las Princesas.

—Lamento mi lapsus…

—No tienes que disculparte, fue una suerte que salieras con vida — dijo Celestia comprensivamente. — Discúlpanos a nosotras por mandarte a una misión tan peligrosa.

—¡Yo me presenté voluntaria y sabía a lo que me metía! — Dijo Cleaning Miracle inclinándose, pues efectivamente fue una suerte que saliera viva de todo aquello; de no ser por sus nuevos amos… bueno ni importaba, tenía que seguir con su informe. — En fin, inició el ataque, un ejército de esqueletos y zombis atacó la capital del Imperio y antes que pudiera reaccionar estaba huyendo por mi vida. Tuve que refugiarme en un bosque cercano y no pude acercarme al salvoconducto de la Barrera Everfree que ustedes crearon hasta mucho después y para eso tuve que usar mi forma de poni y tele-transportarme repetidas veces, de ahí que esté algo cansada. Mis disculpas.

—Una vez más no es necesario que te disculpes, incluso te tomaste la molestia de rescatar a una desconocida — sonrió Luna. — Ahora regresa a tus habitaciones, ya la interrogaremos en su debido momento, ¿qué hacía en el bosque Everfree en primer lugar?

—No estoy segura pero parecía muy triste y desesperada — dijo Cleaning Miracle. — Entonces me retiro pero antes… casi lo olvido, el capitán de los monstruos, un Elder Lych…

Tanto Celestia como Luna sintieron un escalofrío ante la mención de un Elder Lych. Eran criaturas horribles, no-muertos y a la vez encantadores mágicos que habían renunciado a sus cuerpos mortales para acceder a conocimientos prohibidos.

—¿Dijiste Elder Lych? ¿Entonces él era un Rey? — Dijo Luna conociendo perfectamente la posición de tales abominaciones en las organizaciones de no-muertos.

—No, eso es lo más alarmante, él decía que sólo era un in

strumento más del Supremo, un ser al que veneraban como su Creador… creo que lo llamaban Ainz Ooal Gown.

—De acuerdo, puedes retirarte — dijo Celestia ya alarmada de veras.

Cleaning Miracle se inclinó ante sus Princesas y regresó a su cuarto en donde la poni que 'rescató' seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Entonces Miracle carraspeó.

—Ya está hecho, ahora la interrogarán en cuanto se recupere… oh Lady…

La poni desmayada se levantó de repente y poco a poco tomó la forma de una joven humana vestida con lo que a simple vista era un vestido de mucama o maid; pero en realidad era una armadura de metal negro acomodada de tal modo que diera esa ilusión. Ese era el uniforme de las Pleiades o 'Maids de Batalla' un grupo de guerreras del más alto nivel de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik. Y aunque esta joven parecía una humana, el tiempo que Cleaning Miracle estuvo en Nazarik le había demostrado que los únicos humanos que habían ahí eran tratados como alimento… o bien para producir pergaminos de baja calidad. Algo realmente desagradable pero cuando odiabas a los humanos como los habitantes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik o la propia Cleaning Miracle era macabramente satisfactorio.

—No me llames Lady, sólo soy una sirvienta del Supremo, no lo olvides Cleaning Miracle.

—Aunque hayan sido órdenes de Lord Ainz, fue usted quien me salvó de esos malditos humanos oh gran Narberal Gamma; y yo Cleaning Miracle estaré siempre a su servicio — dijo la mucama inclinándose ante la mucama de combate.

A pesar de su carácter frío y sin emociones, Narberal Gamma sonrió levemente.

—Como desees, pero recuerda que no podemos perder tiempo en estas tonterías. Hay que enfocarnos en la misión.

—Convencer a Celestia de unir fuerzas con la Gran Tumba de Nazarik — dijo Cleaning con un tono de adoración en su voz. — Será difícil pero lo lograré, lo juro por usted a quien le debo la vida… y a Lord Ainz.

Narberal Gamma se dio por satisfecha y estableció mágicamente la comunicación con la Gran Tumba.

En un trono, rodeado por una demonio succubus ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco y alas negras que sobresalían de su cintura; y un demonio inccubus vestido con un traje de etiqueta color naranja y corbata, el Supremo asintió satisfecho.

—Ha iniciado la infiltración, dentro de poco este Reino se unirá a mí… o sufrirá las consecuencias — se rio Ainz Ooal Gown, el Elder Lych más poderoso y el último de los 41 que excavaron la Gran Tumba.

—Seguramente serán estupendos aliados si los documentos que les robamos a los infelices del Imperio dicen la mitad de la verdad — dijo el inccubus, llamado Demiurge. — Y no veo por qué no unirse a nosotros, ¿quién no ama ir de cacería de patéticos humanos? Como es su voluntad los borraremos de la faz de este mundo Lord Ainz.

—Y si se resisten a ser nuestros aliados, Narberal no tiene más que abrir las defensas de Equestria por la fuerza — dijo Albedo, la succubus. — Todo está en marcha.

Ainz Ooal Gown asintió satisfecho, sí todo estaba en marcha.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Hacía tiempo que un anime y novela me entusiasmaba tanto como Overlord, así que aquí les va un piloto, ¿qué les parece la idea? Es un anime totalmente genial lo recomiendo a muchos.**

 **Sin más, Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la infiltración de las Pleiades (parte 2)**_

Luego de una corta 'recuperación' la joven rescatada por Cleaning Miracle se presentó ante las Princesas. Eso sí, junto a la propia Cleaning Miracle que se ofreció como apoyo a ella.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia ante la jovencita. — ¿Qué hacías en pleno Bosque Everfree? ¿No sabes que es muy peligroso entrar ahí? Y a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas amiga mía?

La chica soltó un triste suspiro, claro que era una explicación nada fácil de dar.

—Me llamo Nabel… y estaba harta, harta de todo, ¿comprende? — Dijo la joven apartando la mirada. — No he tenido suerte si esa es su pregunta y quería terminar todo rápidamente. Me adentré en el Bosque Everfree y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba huyendo por mi vida de un montón de mantícoras y en serio que no quiero hablar de eso.

Ambas Princesas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, hacía tiempo que se habían alejado de esos casos entre sus pequeños ponis y enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

—¿Entonces estabas realmente dispuesta a acabar con tu vida? — Preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz. — Por dios… ¿niña te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que estás diciendo? El regalo más valioso que se nos da a todos es la vida, y sólo hay una; no puedes venir y tirarla así como así. ¿En verdad estás dispuesta a tirarlo todo por la borda?

La joven poni negó con la cabeza tristemente. Quiso levantar la vista pero no pudo, por suerte su nueva amiga Cleaning Miracle le colocó amablemente el casco en el hombro.

—Tranquila, ella comprenderá. ¿Ya todo pasó, no es así? Vamos, tú puedes.

—De acuerdo — dijo Nabel mirando a Cleaning con una débil sonrisa, luego miró de regreso a las Princesas. — Y no, no pienso volver a hacer algo así, tristemente necesité a un grupo de mantícoras hambrientas detrás de mí para darme cuenta. Lo lamento en verdad.

—De acuerdo — dijo Celestia sin poder disimular una nota de alivio en su voz. — ¿Y qué es lo que harás a partir de ahora joven Nabel? ¿Regresarás a la vida que tenías antes?

—Tristemente no — dijo Nabel. — No puedo volver, simplemente no puedo; es regresar a esa soledad y existencia sin sentido que me empujó a buscar la muerte en primer lugar.

Cleaning se adelantó y les dedicó a sus jefas una profunda reverencia.

—Princesas, dejen que Cleaning se una al equipo de mucamas con el resto de nosotras, después de todo ella misma fue mucama de regreso en Vane-Eccia. Me ofrezco personalmente a entrenarla, por favor, haré lo que sea; simplemente no puedo dejarla a su suerte luego de todo por lo que pasó. ¿Puedo por favor? Es mi amiga y esto es mi deber.

Las Princesas intercambiaron una sonrisa y le sonrieron ampliamente a Cleaning Miracle.

—Estamos muy orgullosas de ti, Cleaning Miracle — dijo Celestia. — Cómo me gustaría tener aquí a mi fiel estudiante para demostrarle la Magia de la Amistad en acción. Por supuesto que concedemos nuestro permiso, querida Cleaning Miracle. Con una condición.

—¿Condición? ¿Qué condición? — Preguntó muy alarmada Miracle.

—Que Nabel esté de acuerdo contigo, obviamente — sonrió Luna. — ¿Lo estás, Nabel?

Nabel se inclinó respetuosamente ante las dos Monarcas.

—Es tan buen inicio como cualquier otro, sus Majestades — dijo Nabel respetuosamente. — De hecho será un gran honor trabajar por ustedes querida Princesa.

—No se hable más — dijo alegremente Celestia, todavía muy orgullosa de su mucama. — Quedemos así, queda en tus cascos convertir a Nabel en una gran mucama.

Ambas ponis volvieron a inclinarse y dejaron el Salón del Trono en silencio. Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente Cleaning Miracle se inclinó ante Nabel.

—¿Fue mi actuación satisfactoria para usted, Lady Narberal Gamma?

—Muy convincente Cleaning Miracle — dijo Narberal sin evitar sentirse complacida de tener a alguien a su servicio. — Si todo sigue marchando tan bien en cuestión de semanas conseguiremos la lealtad absoluta de los ponis hacia Nazarik y los apestosos humanos nos dejarán de una vez y para siempre.

Cleaning sólo le mostró la más radiante de las sonrisas, no sólo odiaba a los humanos sino que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de ellos hacía muy poco.

…

Todo comenzó a salir mal en el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro de la capital del Imperio Balahaum. Desgraciadamente los acontecimientos sobre la tumba que intentaron invadir (y las consecuencias de varias invasiones de no-muertos) se extendieron demasiado rápidamente y alguien haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre un acontecimiento bien comentado en las tres naciones despertó sospechas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de entrar a registrase a una posada, pues un grupo de soldados comenzó a cazarla. No era tan malo al principio; pero entre sus perseguidores había un encantador mágico.

—{Magic Cancellation} — Gritó el encantador lanzándole con todo el hechizo.

Y efectivamente su cuerpo humano se deshizo en una nube de humo revelando a su verdadero yo, una pequeña poni.

—¡Es una poni, atrápenla! — Gritó el encantador mágico.

Cleaning Miracle comenzó a correr por su vida como pudo. Logró salir de la ciudad hacia un bosque cercano pero no pudo perder a sus perseguidores.

—No hay forma de escapar — dijo el líder de todos ellos. — Tenemos órdenes de sacarte todo sobre tu patético Reino Oculto.

Cleaning Miracle cerró los ojos lista para recibir lo que fuera que los humanos tuvieran para ella, pero justo en aquel momento una poderosa explosión proveniente de la ciudad retumbó por todo el bosque. Los soldados que la capturaron se volvieron alarmados pero no le dieron importancia.

—Nuestros soldados se encargarán. Ahora dinos poni… ¿por dónde llegaste? ¿Cómo llegamos a tu Reino para apoderarnos de sus riquezas y su gente? ¿Cómo podemos usar a tus amigos pegasos para hacernos más poderosos, eh? Dinos niñita… ni que tuvieras opción.

Entonces los otros soldados palidecieron del terror.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ellos sólo señalaron hacia atrás.

No era que la visión de seis mujeres hermosas ataviadas en lo que a simple vista eran hermosos y seductores atuendos de sirvienta fueran intimidantes… sino el aura de malignidad pura que emitían con su caminar seguro y lleno de perversidad. Seis mujeres que sonrieron malvadamente ante el grupo de soldados que se presentaba ante ellas.

—¿Harías los honores, Narberal? — Preguntó la que iba al frente, que se distinguía por sus enormes guanteletes cubiertos de púas y unas gafas cuadradas y austeras.

Una de ellas, con el cabello atado en una coleta simplemente sonrió y juntó sus manos.

—¿No es esa Nabel del Gremio The Darkness?

La tal Nabel sonrió irónica juntando sus manos.

—Mi nombre muchas veces ha sido Nabel, pero hoy soy mi verdadero yo: Narberal Gamma, una Maid de Batalla de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik y esta vez tengo una misión y es que nadie salga vivo del asedio a la capital. Despídanse, seres inferiores (gusanos).

Entonces soltó una poderosa descarga de electricidad que en un segundo frio a los humanos, dejando a Cleaning Miracle sola y temblando.

—Hasta las planarias huelen bien a la parrilla — dijo Narberal Gamma. — Entoma, ¿los quieres?

—¿Puedo? ¡Eres muy amable Narberal!

Y dicho una de las maids (de cabellos morados y un extraño rostro que no se movía) se abalanzó sobre uno de los cuerpos y tras arrancarle un brazo se levantó ligeramente el rostro y lo llevó a su barbilla, la cual sonaba como si tenazas estuvieran destrozando la carne.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó Cleaning Miracle aun temblando.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Lo eliminamos también? — Preguntó una de las maids de batalla, rubia y de ojos azules.

Las Pleiades cercaban a Cleaning Miracle listas para borrarla de la existencia. Entonces Narberal Gamma acercó la mano a su oído.

—{Message} — dijo ella. — Lord Ainz, hemos exterminado a un grupo fuera de la capital, ¿esperamos más blancos de seres inferiores, (garrapatas) para destruir?

—No Narberal — respondió la fría voz de un Elder Lych. — Todos han sido borrados de la existencia gracias a la perfecta sincronización de Demiurge. Pero necesito que estén atentas, si alguien escapa debemos capturarlo para interrogación.

—¿Interrogación? — Preguntó Narberal.

—Antes de reducir a cenizas la biblioteca, Demiurge encontró una información muy interesante sobre un Reino oculto a todos los demás, los ponis.

—Como era de esperarse de Lord Demiurge — dijo Narberal haciendo una reverencia aunque sabía que Ainz no podía verla. — ¿Y bien? ¡Un minuto! ¿Dijo los ponis?

—Así es, una raza que aunque de apariencia inocente guarda dentro de sí un poder inimaginable lo suficiente para crear sus propios sol y luna; así como para crear bestias de gran poder que sólo nacen para exterminar a los patéticos humanos.

—¿Dijo ponis, Lord Ainz?

—Sí, ponis, ¿tan increíble suena?

—¡Le ruego me perdone Lord Ainz, no era mi intención dudar de sus palabras, claro que creo cada palabra! No piense ni por un minuto que dudé de usted.

—Está bien Narberal, ya fue suficiente — dijo Aniz. — Sólo terminen su misión.

Narberal Gamma asintió nerviosamente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su líder, la de las gafas llamada Yuri Alfa que ya había levantado su enorme guantelete cubierto de púas y se disponía a aplastar a la Miracle Cleaning.

—Deja vivir a la poni. Puede que Lord Ainz la necesite.

Yuri asintió e inmediatamente todas pararon. Si Lord Ainz así lo ordenaba, entonces tenían que dejarla vivir. Miracle tembló de miedo pero se arrastró hacia Narberal y sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Gracias, quienquiera que seas muchas gracias! ¡Te juro por todo lo que quieras que te serviré eternamente!

Narberal Gamma la miró con desprecio.

—No me lo agradezcas, todavía no es seguro qué haremos contigo. Queda en manos del Supremo.

Entonces pasaron varias horas en que las Maid de batalla Pleiades no se movieron ni un ápice esperando y cazando a cualquier humano (hombres, mujeres o niños) que hubiera escapado de la matanza. A todo esto los humanos que habían llegado fueron cruelmente eliminados por las Pleiades, con quien tuvieron más misericordia fue con un par de niños a quienes una de ellas, una que tenía cabello naranja y un parche en el ojo pintado como camuflaje militar destruyó de un certero balazo en la cabeza.

—Sólo para aclarar — dijo tímidamente Cleaning Miracle. — ¿Ustedes no son humanas?

—No te atrevas a compararnos con criaturas tan débiles, patéticas y desagradables — dijo Narberal Gamma con desprecio.

—Más teniendo en cuenta que Entoma ya se comió como a cuatro y Solution ahora mismo está con uno, — se rio una pelirroja de piel morena a quien Miracle escuchó que llamaban Lupusregina.

Efectivamente una de las escenas más aterradoras de la tarde fue cuando una de ellas, rubia de ojos azules y llamada Solution Epsilon, corrió como damisela en problemas hacia uno de los soldados que huía por su vida de la carnicería de la ciudad y éste trató de aprovecharse de ella; pues Solution era una verdadera belleza. Entonces al comenzar a acariciar sus dulces pechos comenzó lo horrible pues Solution comenzó a absorberlo mientras la víctima comenzaba a aullar de dolor pues sus manos ya estaban disolviéndose en el cuerpo de ácido de Solution, que parecía humana pero en realidad era un Predator Slime.

Fue cuando Yuri Alfa recibió la orden mediante la magia de {Message}

—Era Lord Demiurge, toda vida humana fue exterminada del lugar, Lord Ainz nos llama de regreso a la tumba… ¿y estás segura de esto, Narberal?

—Sí, y en caso me equivoque yo misma le entregaré este regalo a Neuronist para que haga lo que quiera; pero no me equivocaré.

Entonces activaron al magia llamada {Portal} y se adentraron a la Gran Tumba de Nazarik arrastrando consigo a la pobre Miracle Cleaning. La poni casi muere del susto, no sólo sentía el aura de maldad pura emitida por Albedo y Demiurge… sino que también de la criatura sentada en el trono: un esqueleto humano, pero con dos luces rojas brillando en el fondo de su cráneo; ricamente ataviado con una túnica negra y una capa morada de la cual sobresalían dos enormes cuernos ornamentales.

—Hemos llegado, Lord Ainz — anunció Yuri Alfa.

—Espero se hayan divertido — las saludó Demiurge. — Pero… ¿y esta mascota? ¿Acaso no recuerdan cuando Sebas trajo a esa estúpida humana de Tsuare?

Las Pleiades intercambiaron un gruñido general, claro que lo recordaban, la humana que se encariñó con su líder inmediato. Pero Yuri Alfa rápidamente aseguró:

—Narberal la trajo aquí pensando que sería útil para Lord Ainz y asegura que si la opinión del Supremo difiere de la de ella, Narberal misma la entregará a Neuronist.

Cleaning Miracle no sabía lo que eso significaba pero al ver la mirada de los monstruos que la rodeaban sintió que no era nada bueno. Pero entonces Narberal la tranquilizó con una sonrisa, ¿amable? Y se inclinó ante el Supremo.

—Lord Ainz, ¿recordará mi incredulidad cuando usted me habló de la Raza de los Ponis?

El Elder Lych, que esa era la verdadera raza del esqueleto, asintió divertido.

—Así es… ¿me estás diciendo que esta criatura es una poni?

Narberal miró a Cleaning.

—¿Lo eres?

Cleaning Miracle asintió temiendo por su vida.

—Sí, lo soy, ¡pero por favor no me hagan daño!

—Fue una coincidencia demasiado bien coordinada, pero aun creo que si lo que asegura es cierto podemos usarla de alguna forma y llegar a los ponis, pues tengo entendido que pueden ser una raza poderosa, ¿o me equivoco Lord Ainz? Si es así castígueme como mejor le parezca — dijo Narberal.

El esqueleto miró al demonio.

—¿Qué dices Demiurge? Tú eres el que leyó sobre el tema.

El demonio parecía pensativo.

—Bueno, la descripción es bastante acertada en ese caso. ¿Eres una unicornio, no? Una de las tres subespecies de los ponis?

Miracle asintió violentamente, estas cosas se sentían muchísimo más aterradoras que los humanos.

—De por sí siento un gran poder mágico, mayor a un humano pero mucho talento desperdiciado — opinó Ainz Ooal Gown. — Con algo de afinamiento podríamos hacer algo.

—¿A qué se refiere, Lord Ainz? — Preguntó Albedo sorprendida que su amo se decidiera a ser amable y entrenar a una poni.

—Me refiero a un excelente material para no-muerto.

Todos soltaron unas siniestras carcajadas que hicieron que Miracle quisiera desaparecer. Pero entonces Ainz levantó su huesuda mano y todos se callaron.

—Sin embargo, si es cierto lo que dicen sobre el poder que esconde esta raza serían mucho más útiles como un aliados a largo plazo. Piensen en los hombres lagartos, nos han servido mejor como aliados brindándonos no sólo a sus muertos sino también recursos para nuestros fines. Sí, los ponis suenan una raza interesante para aliarnos.

—Y exterminar a la humanidad — se rio cruelmente Albedo.

Demiurge, el demonio macho, asintió con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Como era de esperarse de Lord Ainz. Sí, podemos convencerlos pacíficamente y afianzar así nuestro poder sobre este mundo. Además si es verdad eso que tienen un enorme poder al aliarnos nos ahorraríamos muchas pérdidas valiosas.

Ainz asintió y todos se inclinaron acatando la orden. Entonces Ainz se fijó en Miracle con sus siniestros ojos vacíos.

—Poni, veo que nos temes y dudas de nosotros, pero te tengo la noticia que serás tú quien nos conducirá a tu raza y nos ayudará a ponerlos de nuestra parte. Por eso como un pequeño experimento te haré mi aliada pero sin usar la fuerza; serás nuestra huésped en Nazarik y juzgarás por ti misma las ventajas que aliarse con nosotros le darán a tu raza.

Miracle tembló pero no pensaba ceder, claro que no.

—Mire, no sé qué planean pero sólo soy una mensajera y si no regreso pronto la Princesa Celestia asumirá lo peor y…

—Una semana bastará — dijo Lord Ainz el Señor de Nazarik. — Y cuando terminemos contigo me serás tan fiel a mí como todos ellos.

—¡Eso lo veremos! — Gritó Miracle.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A RESPONDERLE ASÍ A LORD AINZ?! — Gritó Albedo ya dispuesta a matar a la poni pero la detuvo la mano de Ainz.

—Basta Albedo. Ella misma asumirá su castigo cuando me sea fiel.

Eso pareció bastarle a la demonio y se inclinó ante su amo.

—Narberal, tú y yo ya hemos tenido juntos experiencia infiltrándonos en diferentes Reinos, ¿no? — Dijo Lord Ainz.

La Maid de Batalla se inclinó ante su amo halagada.

—¿Tiene una nueva misión para mí, Lord Ainz?

—Cuando este equino nos muestre voluntariamente el camino a su Reino tú irás con ella y con tus habilidades de Döppelganger tomarás la forma de un poni y te mezclarás entre ellos, tu trabajo junto con la poni será el preparar el terreno para nuestra llegada y convencer a los gobernantes que se unan a Nazarik. Por lo mismo tú serás la encargada de demostrarle a la equina las ventajas de Nazarik.

Narberal se inclinó, pero Yuri Alfa la líder de las Pleiades tenía sus dudas.

—Lord Ainz, ¿por qué Narberal? Disculpe mi atrevimiento…

Ainz Ooal Gown se rascó el mentón.

—Porque en caso la misión falle, Narberal es una War-Wizard nivel diez; no será problema para ella abrirnos el camino en caso no quieran unirse voluntariamente a nosotros.

—Me sorprende que no hayas entendido algo tan sencillo como aquello Yuri — se burló Demiurge. — Pero bueno, no importa. El plan está en marcha a partir de ahora.

…

Cleaning Miracle sacudió la cabeza sonriendo ante los recuerdos de cómo era una tonta ignorante que rechazó sin pensar a un verdadero Ser Supremo cuando conoció por primera vez a Lord Ainz. Le sonrió ampliamente a Narberal.

—Entonces, ¿lista para el falso entrenamiento de maid, Lady Narberal?

—Todo para complacer a Lord Ainz — dijo Narberal Gamma. — El plan sigue en marcha.

* * *

 **Otro cap de Overlord esta vez centrado en los personajes de la novela, mostrando el carácter malvado y oscuro de muchos; ¿en serio sería posible que las Princesas aceptaran a este sujeto como su nuevo aliado? Eso lo veremos, jajajajaja. Me encanta Overlord insisto en ello.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la infiltración de las Pleiades (parte 3)**_

El falso entrenamiento que Cleaning Miracle comenzó a hacerle a Narberal Gamma daba sus frutos, primero que nada las demás mucamas pronto comenzaron a alabar la habilidad con la que Nabel aprendía y su diligencia. Dado que el carácter de Narberal era más bien frío e intimidante esta era una situación en especial incómoda para ella y no respondía demasiado bien a las muestras de afecto; y sobre todo de condescendencia ya que no se les olvidaba que ella era la poni 'pateada por la vida' la cual decidió ciegamente quitarse la vida. Pero con un poco de suerte, y por supuesto la debida persuación de Claning Miracle, tomaban la hostilidad de Narberal como una señal de alguien que se apresura a dejar atrás un pasado trágico así que no hacían muchas más preguntas. Y ayudaba también el hecho que Narberal sabía que todo esto era que una prueba de Lord Ainz.

Uno de tantos días la Princesa Luna regresaba a sus habitaciones tranquilamente y se topó con la diligente Nabel desempolvando los estantes con eficiencia pero a la vez cuidado.

—Ehem… — carraspeó Luna con una media sonrisita entre aliviada y complacida.

Cleaning soltó un adorable gritito de susto y se apresuró a inclinarse respetusamente.

—¡Lo lamento mucho, Alteza! No sabía que iba a venir tan pronto… yo, es mejor que me vaya por aquí; una sirvienta eficiente no se supone que se deje ver siquiera.

Y tras inclinarse respetuosamente se alejó con la cabeza gacha, pero Luna la detuvo con una amable sonrisa, realmente le causaba ternura esta joven poni.

—Niña, no te preocupes por ello — le dijo Luna. — Ahora, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco eh? Vaya, realmente me sorprende verte aquí limpiando mis habitaciones personales.

La chica volvió a inclinarse respetuosamente ante la Princesa de la noche.

—Clenaing Miracle dijo que estaba lista, ya sabe, quiere asegurarse que tenga confianza en mis habilidades y todo eso. Es una excelente chica la verdad…

—Cleaning es una poni muy admirable, no sólo escapó de una horrible muerte a manos de la raza humana sino que encima viene y te salva, bien; ya me encargaré de felicitarla por su iniciativa, y relájate por favor Nabel. Sólo vine a recoger algo que me había olvidado, ten un buen día mi pequeña poni y no olvides relajarte, todos aquí te apreciamos mucho.

Luna entonces salió y Nabel volvió a inclinarse ante la última sonrisa amigable de la Princesa, pero una vez escuchó los pasos alejarse Narberal hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—No puedo creer que tenga que inclinarme ante alguien que no sea el supremo, tcht, pero pronto ellas mismas se inclinarán ante Lord Ainz, puedo asegurarlo.

Dicho esto terminó de limpiar y como terminó justo a tiempo para su descanso se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, pues además de infiltrarse y ganarse la confianza de las Monarcas, también tenía la obligación de recopilar todo tipo de información sobre el Reino de Equestria. Con la ayuda de Miracle habían podido aprender mágicamente el idioma escrito de los ponis así que no hubo problema alguno para que Narberal se documentara, pero como siempre no encontró nada relevante para su amo.

—Se ve algo desanimada, Lady Narberal — dijo Cleaning Miracle una vez terminaron sus respectivos turnos. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarla? ¿Le traigo algo?

—Sólo estoy pensativa — dijo Narberal. — Es como nos lo planteaste allá en Nazarik, hay demasiada poca información sobre las criaturas creadas para exterminar a los patéticos humanos, los únicos registros que encuentro sobre ellos los plantea como ancestrales enemigos de Equestria no como los aliados que alguna vez fueron.

Cleaning Miracle suspiró tristemente, pues sabía que Narberal tenía razón.

—Es justo como se los dije allá en Nazarik. Sólo un selecto grupo de ponis demasiado cercano a las Princesas conocemos la verdad sobre el mundo en el que vivimos y sus peligros; para la mayoría de los ponis Equestria es todo lo que existe, de este modo las Princesas se aseguran que sus pequeños ponis no salgan y atraigan la atención de los humanos. Yo misma no lo supe hasta el año pasado cuando me ascendieron a jefa de mucamas.

—¿Por tu puesto?

—No, porque me hice muy cercana a las Princesas durante ese tiempo, de hecho salí a recopilar información fuera de Equestria porque quería probarme a mí misma ante ellas; claro, eso fue justo antes de conocer a un verdadero Ser Supremo.

Narberal hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

—Ya veo, entonces los verdaderos registros sobre estos tales 'enemigos' de Equestria deben estar en los archivos personales de sus Princesas — razonó Narberal.

—Esos deben estar protegidos por magia muy poderosa — dijo Cleaning Miracle. — De hecho a pesar de tener toda su confianza ni siquiera yo puedo entrar a sus registros; desde tiempos inmemoriales ellas mismas se encargan de limpiar sus archivos. Claro, se pasan mucho tiempo lejos de sus habitaciones pero sus hechizos de protección están por encima de todos nosotros, aún de usted… ¡con perdón Lady Narberal!

—No hay necesidad de disculparse — dijo Narberal Gamma. — Es de sabios reconocer el poder de tus posibles oponentes, y sí, lo tienen. Por suerte Lord Ainz me equipó con un par de cristales que encierran un hechizo de nivel veinte para birlar la seguridad para tomar los archivos sin dejar rastros. Claro que hay que pensar en una estrategia para alejar toda sospecha de nosotras en el improbable caso que la magia de Lord Ainz falle.

Cleaning se preparó para recibir instrucciones, después de todo era una fiel seguidora de Nazarik. Narberal sonrió.

—Durante mis investigaciones han mencionado bastante a la nueva Princesa de Equestria, Twilight Sparkle. Debo tomar en cuenta el poder de la Armonía como un factor a considerar, es mi deseo acercarme a Twilight Sparkle, ¿hay alguna posibilidad que se me traslade a ser su sirvienta? De este modo no sólo me mantendré alejada de toda sospecha sino que observaré directamente al poder de la Armonía.

Cleaning pareció considerarlo.

—Será complicado ya que la Princesa Twilight rechazó tener sirvientes reales en cuanto fue nombrada… pero puede que haya una posibilidad si intentamos plantearlo. Tal vez tenga una idea pero necesito que confíe en mi buen juicio, por mucho que sea un pedido irracional, ¡oh! Lady Narberal.

Narberal Gamma asintió.

—Confío en tu lealtad hacia Lord Ainz y hacia mí Cleaning Miracle.

Sonriendo ante la confianza, Cleaning Miracle se levantó.

—Pediré una audiencia ahora mismo, no se preocupe Lady Narberal, cumpliré mis objetivos como una verdadera súbdita de Nazarik.

Narberal sonrió satisfecha.

—En menos de una semana se hizo una leal seguidora nuestra, y pensar que no tuvimos que recurrir a nuestros métodos especiales de persuasión ni hechizos alteradores de mentes. Es interesante ver cómo el odio hacia los humanos determina la voluntad de muchos.

Al día siguiente Cleaning Miracle se presentó ante Luna y Celestia ligeramente nerviosa pero llena de confianza en sí misma.

—¡Cleaning! Me sorprende mucho que nos pidieras una audiencia así de la nada — dijo Celestia. — Pero bueno, podemos aprovechar para felicitarte. Escuché que Nabel se está adaptando muy bien, aunque la pobre es algo nerviosa; cuando Luna llegó a su habitación de improviso la pobre casi se muere de los nervios.

Cleaning tuvo que aguantar la risa imaginándose la escena de su Lady Narberal nerviosa ante alguien que no fuera Lord Ainz pero lo logró.

—Precisamente Princesas, todo sale de maravilla con Nabel pero últimamente me he estado dando cuenta que depende excesivamente de mí — dijo Cleaning. — Claro, yo le salvé la vida y me encargué de guiarla en un nuevo camino pero si no la suelto no podrá volar por su cuenta.

Las Princesas asintieron, claro, tenía sentido.

—Por eso… sé que es una petición extraña pero me gustaría ver si podíamos trasladarla hacia otra división para que aprenda de nuevo a valerse por sí misma. Por ejemplo, sé que la Princesa Twilight no tiene sirvientes y sé que no desea tenerlos pero sería una buena idea como un ejercicio temporal; sólo para darle a Nabel un reto simple que pueda superar.

Las dos Princesas se miraron.

—¿Experimento temporal, eh? — Razonó Celestia. — No suena mal.

—Twilight Sparkle entenderá si le comentamos la situación de Nabel, y quién sabe, tal vez le agrade — dijo Luna. — Yo la encuentro bastante simpática.

Entonces las dos asintieron enérgicamente.

—De acuerdo Cleaning Miracle, con mucho gusto hablaremos con ella, mi fiel estudiante seguro entenderá.

El resto fue sencillo, tal como Cleaning había calculado, convencer a Twilight no fue difícil una vez le contaron la trágica experiencia que había vivido y cómo se estaba volviendo excesivamente dependiente de su salvadora Cleaning Miracle.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te suena ayudarnos con este experimento, Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight sonrió alegremente.

—¡Por supuesto Princesas, siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer algo en el nombre de la Magia de la Amistad! Además detesto admitirlo pero vivir en un Palacio complica un poco las cosas al momento de mantenerlo limpio sólo entres Spike y yo, así que está bien; una mucama nos iría bien.

—Recuerda Twilight Sparkle, la idea es darle un reto pequeño a la joven Nabel; uno que no le presente demasiadas dificultades pero que la haga probarse a sí misma. Es una joven rota que debe aprender a rehacer su vida — dijo Luna firmemente.

—Tranquila Princesa Luna, haré lo mejor que pueda — aseguró Twilight felizmente.

En otro lado las mucamas habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de despedida para su joven amiga Nabel. En su corto tiempo trabajando con ellas se había ganado el corazón de todas; primero por su trágica historia, luego porque en serio era una tierna amiga.

—No olvides escribirnos Nabel, si tienes problemas la Princesa autorizó que Spike me mande tus cartas — dijo Cleaning abrazando a Nabel.

—Lo recordaré, muchas gracias Cleaning — dijo Nabel tímidamente. — No las olvidaré nunca chicas, se los prometo.

Entonces hicieron un abrazo grupal y la despidieron. Lo próximo que Narberal Gamma supo era que estaba siendo llevada en globo hacia Ponyville.

—Le agradezco miles esta oportunidad, Princesa Twilight — dijo Nabel. — Le prometo que no la decepcionaré.

—No tienes que ser tan formal — aseguró Twilight con una cálida sonrisa. — Y espero que no te moleste pero por sugerencia de tu amiga Cleaning te pondré a trabajar ya mismo.

—¡Claro! ¡Usted sólo dígame qué tengo que hacer! — Sonrió alegremente Nabel. — ¿Ordenar habitaciones? ¿Desempolvar estantes y estatuas? Lo que pida, soy su mucama.

Twilight asintió con una sonrisa.

—Será fácil querida Nabel, he invitado a mis amigas a una fiesta de té sorpresa. Todavía no saben a qué las invité pero me gustaría probar tus habilidades atendiendo a invitados.

—Por supuesto Princesa, será un gran honor — dijo Nabel inclinándose de nuevo.

Llegaron al Palacio y ahí Nabel fue introducida a Spike, que le dio una cálida bienvenida. El dragón sintió la mirada penetrante de Nabel pero rápidamente la tranquilizó.

—Oye, calma, ¿sí? Seré un dragón pero no soy peligroso, lo juro de verdad. Soy el hermano menor de Twilight, adoptado claro, y me dedico a organizar la biblioteca.

Nabel se inclinó, de hecho estaba evaluando su potencial como futuro guerrero de Nazarik.

—Es un gusto buen Spike. Espero nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora.

Twilight carraspeó.

—Ahora escucha Spike, Nabel ha venido aquí para servirnos pero todavía no es seguro si se quedará o no. Eso sí: no te aproveches, es en serio.

Spike se rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Yo aprovecharme? ¡Cómo crees Twi! Además estoy contento que tendré un poco de menos trabajo… ¿o no?

Twilight no pudo sino sonreírle a su hermanito.

—Así es, a partir de ahora la limpieza de la casa quedará a cargo de Nabel pero tú tienes que seguir encargándote de la biblioteca; y ahora que es tu única responsabilidad espero que mejores tu calidad de trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Cuenta con ello Twi! — Dijo Spike alegremente.

—Bien, entonces ¿dónde está la cocina, Alteza? — Preguntó Nabel. — Para empezar los preparativos de la fiesta.

—¡Ah, claro qué modales los míos! — Se disculpó la alicornio morada. — Por aquí Nabel.

Y así fue el primer día. Las amigas de Twilight llegaron poco después y fueron atendidas espléndidamente por Nabel. Al principio se extrañaron un poco que Twilight tuviera servidumbre pero una rápida explicación hizo que comprendieran y hasta aplaudieran la determinación de su amiga para ayudar a una joven en esa situación; simpatizaron con Nabel casi de inmediato, todas menos Applejack.

Como Elemento de la Honestidad sentía que algo no iba del todo bien con Nabel, como si todo su ser estuviera mintiendo; algo así como un changelling pero diferentes, después de todo estuvo en presencia de las Princesas un buen tiempo y no detectaron nada de magia del tipo cambio de forma proveniente de la chica. Pero aún había algo raro en Nabel sólo no sabía determinar qué.

* * *

 **Tengo que dejar en claro que a diferencia de la mayoría de mis fics las Mane 6 no tendrán aquí un papel de especial relevancia. En general me centraré en los personajes de Overlord, Cleaning Miracle, Celestia y Luna. Espero les haya gustado cómo avanza la historia y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la infiltración de las Pleiades (parte 4)**_

Todo seguía acorde al plan, Narberal Gamma se había ganado la confianza de Twilight Sparkle y compañía, aunque Applejack seguía sin confiar del todo en ella.

—No me sé explicar pero hay algo en ella que me molesta — decía continuamente Applejack. — Sé que es muy simpática y eficiente pero tiene un como no sé qué que me da desconfianza. ¿Qué pasa con ella? No me pregunten, díganle un presentimiento de granjera.

Pero Nabel jamás dio razones para que desconfiaran de ella. El único incidente que hubo fue un pequeño malentendido y nadie la culpaba por lo sucedido. Sucedió que un día Twilight la sorprendió leyendo, lo que era algo muy normal en Nabel, pero el problema era que era un ejemplar de su colección personal. Uno en donde se contaba uno de los períodos más oscuros de toda Equestria, el cruel reinado de Discord.

—¡Nabel! ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? — Dijo Twilight escandalizada. — Es, es…

—Lo tomé de aquel estante — dijo Nabel señalando hacia el frente. — ¿Hice mal? Le ruego me perdone su Alteza, de ahí he sacado los otros libros que me he pasado leyendo.

Twilight corrió hacia el estante pensando que todo este tiempo Nabel estuvo leyendo conocimientos que no eran para todos los ponis. Pero para su alivio se dio cuenta que los que estaban en el estante eran los simples libros de la biblioteca: un diccionario de arqueología y los libros de historia comunes y corrientes, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero todavía muy alterada la mirada de Twilight pasó rápidamente del estante al libro y de vuelta al estante; y luego hacia Nabel que se miraba confundida y a la vez muy nerviosa.

—¿Segura que lo sacaste de este estante?

Nabel incluso señaló la huella de polvo en una de las esquinas del estante y sí, coincidía con el libro que Twilight tenía en sus cascos. Al final la alicornio morada suspiró y le dirigió a su fiel mucama una sonrisa tranquilizadora:

—Lamento haberme puesto así Nabel, este libro es de la colección personal que me mandó la Princesa Celestia. ¡Uf! Conociéndome el libro estaba mal ubicado y Spike y lo colocó en el estante de historia, eso me pasa por ser tan desordenada. Lo siento.

—No se disculpe Alteza — dijo Nabel inclinándose. — Todos cometemos errores.

Twilight le sonrió amablemente a Nabel, le era muy simpática. Tal vez demasiado tímida y nerviosa pero aun así simpática, y logró ayudarlos muchos en el Palacio-biblioteca. Por ejemplo ahora Spike estaba más que satisfecho con la distribución de las tareas siendo Nabel la encargada de la limpieza general y él como bibliotecario de Ponyville, era simplemente perfecto; tanto que Twilight estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la idea de hacer del puesto de Nabel algo permanente y no sólo mientras la yegua se recuperara de cualquiera que haya sido su trauma que la inclinó hacia el suicidio.

—Por mí que sí deberías conservarla cariño — dijo Rarity. — Contigo y Spike tan ocupados en otras cosas el tener a alguien cien por ciento encargado de la limpieza de tu Palacio era una necesidad, no te ofendas pero siempre veía que había algo de polvo por ahí; pero no te culpo, es sólo normal al vivir tan pocos en un lugar tan grande.

—Yo que tú me lo pensaría Twi, Nabel nunca ha terminado de agradarme — dijo Applejack. — Pero sé que sólo me baso en presentimientos así que no me pongas mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo? Tú has lo que consideres conveniente.

—Pues si la contratas para siempre tal vez podrías subirle el sueldo — dijo suavemente Fluttershy. — Ya sabes… porque ella siempre se esfuerza mucho, ¡y es tan simpática!

—¡Contrátala Twi, contrátala por favor! Nos ha ido de lujo este tiempo porque ella precisamente está con nosotros — decía Spike muy entusiasmado.

Finalmente Twilight optó por contratarla, y Nabel estaba que explotaba de la emoción, ¿un puesto permanente como ayudante de la Princesa de la Amistad? ¡Era un gran honor! Además que su nuevo hogar en Ponyville le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Pero entonces tú no tienes familia para que te visite o los visites de vez en cuando? — Preguntó un día Twilight.

—No Alteza, de hecho la soledad fue una de las razones por las que…

Y no dijo nada más, así que Twilight sólo le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza con ternura, sabía que era pronto para tocar el tema.

Fue cuando finalmente llegó el momento. Todo este tiempo sonriendo tímidamente y soportando inclinarse una y otra vez ante alguien más que no fuera el Supremo habían sido un verdadero martirio para Narberal; pero lo soportaba porque sabía que era por un beneficio mayor. Pero ahora ya había llegado el momento, había estado el tiempo suficiente trabajando con Twilight como para estar segura que si se detectaba el robo en el Palacio de Celestia nadie pensaría en ella. Y como siempre su señor Ainz Ooal Gown había calculado el tiempo preciso; un mes, Narberal tenía un mes exacto para asegurar su posición y luego realizar el robo de documentos personales de las Princesas; y ese mes se cumplía hoy.

Al igual que siempre cumplió sus falsas obligaciones con la Princesa Twilight y Spike y fue a sus habitaciones y simplemente usó su habilidad para caminar sin ser notada. La Princesa de la Amistad era un especial peligro al momento de usar magia de transporte de alto nivel ya que podría detectarla con facilidad; pero no era particularmente despistada con hechizos de poco poder así que Narberal no tuvo problema en activar su magia.

—{Teleportation}

El mundo se desdibujó alrededor de Narberal que pronto se vio frente a la entrada principal del Palacio de Canterlot; en donde fue recibida alegremente por Cleaning Miracle, que previamente se había asegurado de mandar a todas las mucamas y sirvientes (ella era la jefa de servicio) a despejar el área, además de memorizar los horarios de los guardias para no darle problemas a Lady Narberal.

—¿Entonces tengo la vía libre?

—Tiene unos pocos minutos para acceder al cuarto de la Princesa Celestia y a través de éste a los archivos — dijo Cleaning Miracle inclinándose. — La Princesa Luna está afuera cuidando de los sueños de todos y la Princesa Celestia bajó por su ración de postres antes de dormir. Es ahora o nunca, y cuidado con los hechizos de detección.

Narberal le mostró un cristal a Cleaning Miracle, que no dijo nada más y sonrió complacida. Durante su corta estancia en Nazarik había aprendido a apreciar los prodigiosos poderes de su nuevo Amo y sabía que ese cristal tenía encerrado un hechizo por encima de cualquier hechizo de detección que Celestia tuviera.

Y no era que consideraba que su Princesas fueran débiles, pero eran demasiado confiadas en su poder desde que se habían aislado del resto del mundo y sellado a las amenazas internas; así que sus hechizos de protección para sus archivos tenían un límite muy alto para los ponis pero en comparación con los poderes de Lord Ainz eran un chiste.

Narberal iba por los pasillos, esquivando guardias y demás pero pronto se aburrió del ejercicio y con sus habilidades naturales de Döppelganger tomó la forma de otro soldado y avanzó sin mayor problema como si fuera su ronda. Finalmente llegó al cuarto de Celestia y aprovechando que nadie la veía, entró. Una vez dentro tomó su forma original de Maid de Batalla y sacó el cristal de Lord Ainz.

—{Great Magic; indetectability; invisibilty}

Entonces desapareció de la vista y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo atravesó la puerta que conducía a los archivos personales de Celestia. Aguzó el oído, Celestia seguía sin venir pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía, así que era mejor moverse.

Por su parte Cleaning Miracle rezaba porque sus acciones le compraran más tiempo a su Lady Narberal. El tener a una Gobernante que se desvivía por todo tipo de dulces y golosinas significaba que los confiteros reales constantemente trabajaban con tal de tener la despensa siempre llena de éstos para satisfacer los reales antojos de Celestia.  
Usando su posición como jefa de servicio el día de hoy Cleaning Miracle había ordenado que 'casualente' prepararan todos los favoritos de la Princesa así que ella estaría un buen, buen rato en la cocina. Todo tenía que salirle bien a su Lady Narberal.

Por su parte Narberal Gamma estaba leyendo los documentos lo más rápido que podía, era cierto que Cleaning le había enseñado a leer en Equish pero esta era una versión obsoleta de aquel dialecto y le tomaba más trabajo.

—Tcht, necesito más tiempo demonios… pero no, necesito que en el nombre de Lord Ainz todo salga bien.

Entonces encontró lo que necesitaba, y vaya que le pareció fascinante. Eran vagas referencias a la guerra entre humanos y ponis y la creación de aquellos seres de pesadilla que pudieran hacerle frente a las fuerzas humanas. Narberal soltó un silbido de admiración.

—No sé si admirar tu habilidad para crear a esas cosas o burlarme de tu estupidez al verte incapaz de controlarlos, Celestia — dijo Narberal con desdén. — Ya tengo lo que necesito… no me queda más que enviarlos. {Portal}

Los documentos desaparecieron uno tras otro y luego Narberal colocó pergaminos en blanco en su lugar sólo para asegurarse de no llamar la atención, aunque esto fuera una precaución más bien innecesaria; pues a juzgar por la gran cantidad de polvo hacía tiempo que nadie entraba a esa habitación. Lo sabía de sobra, pues por algo estuvo interpretando a la perfección su papel de mucama.

Finalmente Narberal salió y tal como Cleaning Miracle había calculado, no tuvo problema alguno. Se encontró con ella una vez salió del Palacio.

—Espero haberle sido de utilidad, Lady Narberal — dijo Cleaning Miracle inclinándose ante ella.

Narberal Gamma, de vuelta en su forma de Nabel, sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Para alguien que era así de inexpresivo ese gesto significaba realmente mucho.

—Has superado todas mis expectativas sobre ti, Cleaning Miracle. Estoy orgullosa y muy segura que Lord Ainz se verá más que satisfecho con tu desempeño.

—Agradezco la bondad de Lord Ainz al permitirme darme cuenta que lo mejor para mí y mi pueblo es unirnos a Nazarik.

Entonces las dos se fueron de regreso a sus puestos, increíblemente para Narberal luego de dedicarle un gesto de aprecio a su amiga Cleaning Miracle.

En el Salón del Trono de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik los documentos se materializaron ante el inccubus Demiurge, que se arregló las pequeñas gafas que tenía y se puso a examinarlos detenidamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has descubierto algo, Demiurge? — Preguntó Albedo.

—Sí, algo bastante interesante: con todo lo que nos contaba Narberal desarrollé una hipótesis pero no se confirmó sino hasta hoy. Durante la guerra entre humanos y ponis sus Princesas usaron su poder para crear criaturas especiales para derrotarlos.

—Muy parecido a la habilidad de crear no-muertos de Lord Ainz — sonrió Albedo mirando hacia el trono de cristal donde el amo de Nazarik escuchaba atento.

—Así es — dijo Demiurge. — Sin embargo cuando derrotaron a los humanos y las Princesas ponis delimitaron su territorio con barreras anti-humanas los seres que crearon perdieron propósito y se volvieron contra ellas.

—¿Son tan idiotas como para crear criaturas que no pueden controlar? — Dijo Albedo. — No me sorprende que estén tan desesperados por mantenerse aislados, con esa mentalidad tan idiota no tienen oportunidad contra las naciones humanas a pesar de su gran poder.

Demiurge asintió divertido mientras pasaba al siguiente pergamino.

—Con tal de poner a sus creaciones bajo control ellas crearon un nuevo tipo de Magia, Magia de Armonía, para neutralizar y sellar a esas criaturas pero sólo los mantienen controlados, no tienen la inteligencia o el valor de deshacerse de aquellas creaciones inútiles que se vuelven contra sus amos.

Albedo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Debemos aliarnos en verdad con gente tan inútil?

Lord Ainz asintió suavemente.

—Piensa un poco Albedo, con esa mentalidad será fácil moldearlas; pues el poder que tienen no puede ser desaprovechado.

—¿Si ese es el caso no es mejor aplastarlas por la fuerza? — Preguntó Albedo. — Son sólo un montón de idiotas.

—Por lo mismo — dijo Ainz. — Un enorme poder en manos de alguien que no sabe usarlo es mucho más peligroso que en manos de un experto. Por lo que sabemos su poder combinado rivaliza al mío, y si a eso le sumamos que no lo pueden controlar, ¿qué nos da?

—Una receta segura para el desastre — dijo Demiurge. — Aunque tu sed de sangre es inspiradora, tenemos que actuar con mucha cautela.

Albedo se inclinó.

—Como era de esperarse de Lord Ainz, siempre tan previsor.

* * *

 **Bueno un cap acelerado pero me gusta mucho Overlord y quiero llegar al meollo del asunto pronto. En el próximo cap las cosas se pondrán ligeramente más turbias de lo que ya están (o al menos eso quiero lograr).**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la invasión de las Pleiades (parte 5)**_

Aquella hermosa tarde Luna y Celestia estaban de excelente humor, pues luego de una larga jornada atendiendo nobles y arreglando pequeños asuntos que surgían por ahí; finalmente podían tomarse un pequeño descanso de todo tomando una buena taza de té y unos cuantos pasteles (en el caso de Celestia) para recargar energías.

—¿Y Cleaning Miracle ha tenido noticias de la buena de Nabel? — Preguntó Luna a su hermana mayor. — Con todo el trabajo que he tenido últimamente apenas si he tenido tiempo de medio saludar a la servidumbre.

—Pues tampoco he tenido tiempo de hablar mucho con Cleaning — dijo Celestia. — Pero sí recibí una carta de Twilight Sparkle, dice que está muy contenta con la ayuda que le ha brindado Nabel y esta semana va a ofrecerle un puesto permanente como su mucama.

—¿Sólo una? — Dijo Luna. — Debería tener más, Twilight Sparkle es demasiado humilde como Princesa. Con la gran casa que tiene ahora tener un equipo de limpieza es lo normal.

—Luna, todavía eres una Princesa del siglo pasado — se rio Celestia. — A Twilight Sparkle le gusta hacer las cosas de forma más relajada, y eso está bien. Además Nabel es una buena chica y es muy eficiente, tal vez demasiado tímida pero eso también está bien.

Luna le dio la razón a Celestia y tomó un sorbo de té, de hecho le agradaban las noticias sobre la pobre suicida, era un alivio pensar que alguien que había tocado fondo se podía recuperar en tan poco tiempo con el apoyo y el amigo adecuado.

Entonces sintieron una poderosa turbación mágica en el aire. Desde su puesto con las mucamas, Cleaning Miracle supo que había llegado el momento; sabía que las poderosas defensas contra toda influencia exterior de Equestria habían sido violentadas. Los guardias corrieron a ayudar a sus Majestades preparando sus cuernos y armas pero no sabían a qué atenerse; ni tampoco Celestia y Luna que prepararon sus cuernos con todo su poder.

Desde su posición en el Bosque Everfree, Narberal Gamma terminó de lanzar la señal mágica a la Gran Tumba de Nazarik, en donde fue recibida por dos gemelos elfos oscuros: Aura Bella Fiora y Mare Bello Fiore; Aura era una 'ranger' de nivel diez además de alguien con un nivel de exploración y detección bastante alto así como una gran habilidad para domar a todo tipo de bestias, así pues era la mejor opción para detectar las trampas y las bestias del bosque. Acompañada siempre por su poco confiable hermano Mare, que era un druida y así como Aura detectaría las trampas físicas, Mare destruiría cuanta magia defensiva encontraría. Juntos lideraban el desfile de criaturas de la muerte como Soul Eaters y Death Kinghts que marchaban orgullosos y disciplinados rodeando majestuosamente una litera (portada por selectos golems conjurados por el propio Lord Ainz) en la que iba cómodamente Ainz Ooal Gown, el Rey Hechicero. Caminando orgullosamente a su lado estaba la Supervisora de los Guardianes; Albedo la succubus y cerrando la procesión las maids de batalla llamadas Pleiades: Yuri Alfa, Lupusregina Beta, Shizu Delta, Solution Epsilon y Entoma Basilissa Zeta. Todas ellas hermosas pero a la vez amenazadoras cerraban orgullosamente la procesión de la muerte.

Los monstruos avanzaron implacablemente por el gran Bosque Everfree donde fueron interceptados por varios tipos de monstruos. Normalmente esos monstruos hubieran sido cruelmente masacrados pero Lord Ainz estaba de muy buen humor y atendió las súplicas de Aura Bella Fiora de domarlos, no le tomó ni dos minutos. Finalmente llegaron cerca del territorio Equestriano y ante la señal de Lord Ainz, Yuri Alfa se adelantó con firmeza.

Se topó con Narberal en forma poni y tras sonreírse mutuamente, Yuri entró a Equestria.

El ejército de Luna y Celestia estaba esperando, pero no se imaginaron que en lugar de un gran ejército saliera una simple humana, ¿una mucama? No, algo había raro en ella; primero que nada no usaba un vestido sino una armadura que parecía vestido cuya parte más notoria eran los enormes guanteletes cubiertos de púas. De todos modos Yuri Alfa no le dio importancia a las miradas de recelo de los ponis y se inclinó respetuosamente.

—¡Saludos, oh gobernantes de Equestria! Mi nombre es Yuri Alfa, una maid de batalla al servicio del Supremo.

—Los humanos no tienen nada que hacer en Equestria. No sé si representas a un nuevo país o al Reino Re-Estize, a la Teocracia de Slane o al Imperio pero lárgate antes que hagamos un ejemplo de tu gente — advirtió Shining Armor.

Yuri Alfa se arregló las gafas redondas que la caracterizaban.

—Por favor no me malinterpreten, aunque sí somos una nación nueva no tenemos nada que ver con los débiles humanos. Yo soy una representante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik.

Luna y Celestia se miraron y tragaron saliva.

—¿Es tu nación la nación de no-muertos que acabó con la capital del Imperio?

—Sí y no, la Gran Tumba de Nazarik está habitada por todo tipo de criaturas; no solamente no-muertos. Pero sí, fuimos nosotros. Al igual que ustedes despreciamos la vida humana y pensamos que son cucarachas a quienes hay que aplastar. Es por eso que Lord Ainz no ha venido aquí en términos de guerra, sino al contrario. Ha venido a ofrecer su amistad y recursos. Convertirnos en sus aliados.

Luna no podía creerlo, Celestia menos pero ella fue más directa:

—Y dime, Yuri Alfa, ¿qué pide tu amo a cambio de su tal amistad? ¿Recursos? ¿La esclavitud de nuestros pequeños ponis? Porque te advertimos nosotras defenderemos Equestria a como dé lugar.

Yuri Alfa permaneció tranquila.

—Todo lo que pedimos es un simple intercambio de conocimientos mágicos. Por eso lo único que haremos será solicitar una pequeña audiencia con sus Majestades en donde expliquemos nuestras metas y objetivos de esta alianza más detalladamente. Únicamente sus ponis de confianza, Lord Ainz, Lady Albedo y nosotras el escuadrón de Maids de batalla Pleiades.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto, finalmente Luna y Celestia miraron a Yuri Alfa.

—¿Entonces sólo eso?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido — dijo Yuri. — ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Tras dudar por unos momentos finalmente Celestia habló:

—En tres días la reunión será en Canterlot. ¿Pueden llegar hasta allá sin matar del susto a mis pequeños poni?

—Usaremos la magia conocida como Portal, no habrá problema — dijo Yuri.

Y eso fue, pronto las Princesas regresaron pensativas a su Palacio y lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a la experta en la materia, Cleaning Miracle:

—Princesas, ese sujeto tenía aterrorizado a todo el Imperio, y estamos hablando de una de las naciones humanas más poderosas. Me temo que no hay que tomarlo a la ligera, si dice que quiere hablar con nosotros es lo más sensato.

—De este modo podremos estar conscientes por lo menos del poder del oponente — opinó un soldado que estaba por ahí.

—Hay que enviarle un mensaje a Twilight Sparkle — fue lo único que dijo Celestia.

Desde que fue nombrada Princesa, Twilight fue partícipe del más horrible secreto de Equestria: entiéndase el que eran sólo un territorio aislado del resto del mundo en un afán de proteger el Reino de sus enemigos más poderosos. Por eso se alarmó tanto cuando recibió el mensaje de Celestia, en donde describía la situación actual y terminaba diciendo:

 _Y por favor Twilight Sparkle, necesitamos tener todo el poder de la Magia de la Amistad a la mano en caso las cosas se salgan de control; por eso necesito que cuentes la verdad a tus amigas. Sólo juntas venceremos._

Y Twilight por supuesto que lo hizo, de hecho fue una tarde muy difícil respondiendo preguntas pero al final la alicornio morada explicó que ella misma no sabía mucho que le habían prometido que en su debido tiempo lo sabría todo pero de momento debía de conformarse con ir de poco en poco; pero les prometió que como Guardianas de Equestria, ellas tenían derecho a saber también y que a partir de ahora estaba autorizada a contarles todo.

El temido día llegó por fin, en el Salón del Trono se juntaron las cuatro Princesas de Equestria: Candace, Twilight, Shining Armor, Luna y Celestia; además de un pequeño regimiento de soldados de élite que conocían el secreto al cual se sumó a Cleaning Miracle y a las otras cinco Guardianas de la Armonía. Todos estaban silenciosos esperando a que los invitados llegaran, ¿qué clase de criaturas habitarían una nación de no-muertos?

Finalmente sintieron la turbación en el ambiente, las defensas de Equestria estaban siendo violentadas. Entonces el portal oscuro apareció del cual salieron cinco bellísimas doncellas aparentemente humanas; todas ataviadas con armaduras negras que adaptaron la forma de uniformes de mucama y entre ellas estaba Yuri Alfa, eran obviamente las Pleiades.

—Pero qué pésimo gusto — murmuró Candace.

En perfecta formación, las maids de batalla Pleiades se dividieron entre dos a la derecha, y tres a la izquierda. Luego salió una bellísima mujer vestida con un bello vestido blanco con un fino collar en forma de telaraña hecho de delgado hilo de oro; de su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos de carnero y de su cintura dos enormes alas negras.

—Un gusto gobernantes de Equestria. Soy Albedo, la supervisora de los Guardianes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik. Es un honor conocerlas por fin.

—Dejémonos de juegos ya — dijo Shining con frialdad. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¿Directo al punto? Me recuerda al Emperador Jircniv — dijo Albedo suavemente. — Verán, tal como ya lo ha anunciado nuestra emisaria, deseamos aliarnos con Equestria.

—No puedo creer así como así que quieran aliarse con nosotros — dijo Celestia. — ¿En qué se benefician ustedes? ¿Cómo nos beneficia a nosotros?

Albedo reprimió una chispa de rabia en su ser, ¿acaso esta caricatura de caballo estaba cuestionando las intenciones de Lord Ainz? Sin embargo se contuvo, tenía que hacerlo por su amado Lord Ainz. Por suerte justo cuando iba a responder, Lord Ainz llegó caminando con su imponente figura. Intimidante en verdad con su rostro descarnado en donde dos luces rojas titilaban siniestramente en donde deberían ir los ojos; ricamente vestido con una túnica negra y morada, sosteniendo un bastón de apariencia extraña.

—Yo puedo responder a eso — dijo Lord Ainz. — Una alianza significaría el intercambio de conocimientos mágicos y apoyo de sus fuerzas en mis campañas; sin mencionar que en lugar de enterrar a sus cadáveres me los entregarán a mí para mis propios fines.

—Precisamente estábamos evaluando las diferentes razas que pudieran sernos de utilidad en la meta final de Lord Ainz del exterminio de la raza humana — dijo Albedo riendo. — Y ustedes cumplen los requisitos necesarios: gran poder, sabiduría y por supuesto una larga historia de odio contra los seres humanos. Y si se unen a nosotros podrán salir de su aislamiento sin temor a nada pues sus enemigos serán a partir de aquel momento enemigos de Lord Ainz.

—Lo cual significa que no habrá piedad — dijo riéndose una de las maids de batalla, pelirroja de piel morena llamada Lupusregina. — Será masacre tras masacre.

Luna hizo en voz alta la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? Se supone que nuestras barreras son impenetrables.

—¿Hah? ¿Realmente piensas eso? — Dijo Lord Ainz con deleite. — Bien, como una muestra de buena voluntad déjennos mostrarles la verdad. Nuestros sirvientes de Nazarik infiltrados, que den un paso al frente. Estamos ante una importante reunión diplomática es mejor demostrar que nuestras intenciones son sinceras.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, ¿a qué se refería con agentes infiltrados?

La puerta del Salón del Trono se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a una tímida poni con traje de sirvienta pero que ya no se veía tan tímida.

—¿Nabel? — Dijo Twilight muy asustada. — ¡NO! ¡TÚ NO!

La sirvienta le dirigió una mirada gélida y tronó el cuello.

—Narberal Gamma — corrió ella. — Y estoy harta de andar a cuatro patas.

Entonces se transformó poco a poco en otra maid de batalla y se unió a la formación de Pleiades junto con Lupusregina.

Se hizo un silencio mortal, que Applejack interrumpió con odio.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ocultabas algo maldita impostora!

Narberal se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué, parásito inferior?

—¡Narberal! — La regañó la líder de las Pleiades, Yuri Alfa.

Narberal hizo un gesto de disculpa y volvió a su silencio.  
Entonces Ainz extendió su mano como invitando.

—He dicho todos los agentes de Nazarik, ¿o acaso te avergüenzas de mí? No temas querida, aunque todo fue un accidente feliz gracias a ti logramos un gran avance para nuestra nación. Adelante, sin ti nunca hubiéramos infiltrado a Narberal tan exitosamente.

Una vez más la confusión se adueñó de las filas de los ponis; pero fue Luna la primera en conectar todos los puntos.

—¡NO! — Gritó.

Entonces de entre sus propias filas, Cleaning Miracle se acercó respetuosamente y se inclinó ante el señor de Nazarik.

—¡Le ruego me perdone Lord Ainz! — Dijo Cleaning Miracle. — No era mi intención ser descortés, sólo me distraje.

—Has trabajado bien, por lo tanto no te preocupes — dijo Lord Ainz acariciando el cabello de Cleaning Miracle.

Cleaning sonrió humildemente y fue a formarse junto al resto de los representantes de Nazarik, junto a Narberal Gamma que le dio un ligero gesto de aprobación y miró al frente junto al resto de sus compañeras, a todas luces demostraba que estaba muy orgullosa de su joven protegida y Cleaning estaba feliz por eso; pero entonces un sonido inesperado la sacó de su abstracción, eran sollozos.

—¿Cleaning Miracle? — Dijo Celestia con un hilo de voz y las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. — ¡Por favor dime que no es verdad querida Cleaning Miracle! ¡No después que te sacara de las calles y te ofreciera comida, un techo dónde vivir y un puesto de trabajo estable! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Cleaning Miracle? ¡TÚ MONSTRUO, LE HAS LAVADO EL CEREBRO!

Albedo torció el gesto y se cubrió de una armadura negra amenazadora y una enorme hacha apareció en su brazo.

—¡TÚ! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LEVANTARLE LA VOZ A LORD AINZ?

Ainz Ooal Gown colocó su huesuda mano en el hombro de Albedo y ella se sonrojó al instante.

—Lord Ainz.

—Déjalo Albedo. Cleaning Miracle, ¿por qué no le explicas a tu Princesa cómo fue que te encontramos? Estoy seguro que estará muy interesada en saber las verdaderas circunstancias de tu aventura en el Imperio.

Cleaning Miracle se inclinó.

—Con mucho gusto, Lord Ainz. Princesa Celestia, no piense mal de mí, todo lo que he hecho es por el bien de Equestria. Yo, yo… estuve a punto de ser capturada por los humanos, ¡se lo juro en verdad!

Celestia la miraba fijamente con una mezcla de traición y decepción.

—¿Por qué debería creerte, Cleaning Miracle? Si ya me has mentido antes.

Cleaning negó con la cabeza.

—Esa no fue mi intención, lo hice porque eran las instrucciones que me habían dado mis nuevos amos pero de ser por mí le hubiera contado todo desde un principio: sobre cómo me detectaron por hacer muchas preguntas por algo que ya era la comidilla de las tres naciones humanas, sobre cómo escapé a pesar que sellaron mis poderes temporalmente, sobre cómo el destino me sonrió y todo se dio segundos antes del inicio de la invasión de Lord Ainz.

El señor de Nazarik sonrió, o por lo menos todo sintieron que lo hizo porque era imposible saberlo con ese cráneo por cara.

—El hecho es que desde un principio la suerte le sonrió a esa niña y a nosotros — dijo una de las maids de batalla, de cabellos púrpuras y un rostro que no se movía (Entoma). — Porque llevó a sus perseguidores justo hacia nosotras, y luego el destino quiso que la llamada de Lord Ainz le llegara a Narberal justo a tiempo o igual hubiera terminado devorada.

Los ponis se miraban realmente nerviosos, esos eran verdaderos seres de pesadilla y a juzgar por lo que veían, tenían un poder abrumador.

—Sean sensatos, únanse a nosotros; juntos acabemos con aquellos que los obligan a permanecer encerrados, y como aliados de Nazarik todos se la pensarán dos veces antes de ponerles un dedo encima — dijo la tal Albedo.

—Además, si aceptan, lo primero que haré será enviar mis fuerzas a acabar con sus amenazas internas sin esperar nada a cambio — dijo el Señor de Nazarik. — Sólo una muestra de buena voluntad de aliado, ¿o no dormirían más tranquilas si supieran que esas amenazas que ustedes mismas crearon de las Sirens, Discord, Lord Tirek, el Rey Sombra y Snooze desaparecieran de una vez y para siempre?

* * *

 **¡A este cap quería llegar! ¡Vaya he avanzado súper rápido con este cross de Overlord. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, ¿qué creen que decidirá Celestia?**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la infiltración de las Pleaiades (parte 6)**_

Las palabras de Ainz Ooal Gown dejaron de piedra a todos los ponis, especialmente a Luna y Celestia que no se esperaban algo así. Al final Candace avanzó delante de sus tías.

—Mira lunático, tal vez te informaste bien pero ahí te equivocaste — dijo la Princesa del Amor defendiendo a sus tías. — Es cierto que esas amenazas que tú dices existen pero ahí te equivocaste, ¿creadas por mis tías? Ellas harían todo por Equestria no la pondrían en peligro así como así, además ellas no son como tú: ellas no pueden crear monstruos.

La demonio de nombre Albedo se rio cruelmente y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Celestia.

—¿Les dices tú o les digo yo? — Provocó Albedo, haciendo que las Princesas sintieran un horrible escalofrío. — Porque verás, Narberal nos consiguió documentos muy interesantes.

Las dos Princesas retrocedieron del terror, ¿era en serio? ¿Pero cómo demonios pasó?

—¡NO! ¿DÓNDE CONSEGUISTE ESO? — Gritó Luna avanzando furiosamente hacia Narberal Gamma que permaneció indiferente. — ¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRASPASAR LAS DEFENSAS QUE PUSIMOS? ¡NADIE DEBERÍA SABERLO!

—¿Princesa Luna, de qué está hablando? — Dijo Twilight Sparkle asustada por la reacción de Luna ¿por qué no lo negaba? ¿Acaso era verdad que ellas tenían el poder de crear monstruos y crearon a las amenazas más grandes contra Equestria? ¿Pero por qué?

—No, no puedes haber traspasado mis defensas — dijo Celestia igualmente avanzando hacia Narberal Gamma. — ¿Cómo fue posible? ¡Se supone que eran impenetrables?

—Para los seres normales tal vez, como los ponis o incluso como yo — dijo Narberal que de verdad reconocía que las Princesas guardaban más poder que ella. — Pero no para un Ser Supremo como Lord Ainz. Con un cristal de hechizo que contenía el propio poder de Lord Aniz esas defensas no significaron nada. Confían demasiado en su aislamiento.

Luna y Celestia intercambiaron una mirada muy preocupada y volvieron a su lugar sólo para toparse con las miradas de confusión de sus súbditos. Confusión y miedo ¿ellas en verdad habían creado esos monstruos? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué habían puesto a Equestria en peligro, no se supone que siempre protegerían a su Reino? ¡Tenía que ser mentira!

—Un error lo comete cualquiera — dijo suavemente Ainz Ooal Gown. — Los humanos los atacaron y para repelerlos crearon a esas cosas, una reacción muy normal. Pero cuando iniciaron su aislamiento ellos dejaron de ser necesarios y a perder su propósito se volvieron contra ustedes. No importa, nada que no pueda arreglarse. Yo lo haré por ustedes.

Celestia frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba a dónde estaba yendo esta conversación.

—No necesitamos tu ayuda, tenemos formas de contener a nuestras equivocaciones del pasado, la Magia de la Armonía fue creada especialmente para ellos.

—Pero no es una solución permanente — dijo Luna pensativa también. — Los sellamos pero no hay forma de detenerlos para siempre usando sólo magia de Armonía.

—¡Luna dime que no estoy escuchando esto! — La regañó Celestia. — Somos ponis, tenemos nuestra propia forma de arreglar las cosas, no tenemos por qué meter…

—¿No quieres regalarle verdadera libertad a tus pequeños ponis? — Dijo Ainz extendiendo su huesuda mano hacia Celestia. — ¿No estás cansada que unos seres que se creen superiores estando en lo más bajo de la escala de poder te obliguen a actuar de un modo que no te gusta, ocultando la verdad y creando una barrera de magia pero también de mentiras?

—¡Princesa no caiga, es obvio que no son más que un montón de embustes! — Gritó Twilight. — ¡Usted es más poderosa que ellos, yo lo sé! De lo contrario no se estarían tomando la molestia de venir a suplicar nada, trate de pensar, seguro sólo quieren recursos.

—Nazarik es auto-sostenible, niña insolente — dijo Albedo con frialdad. — Siendo la mayoría criaturas que no necesitamos alimentarnos, ¿qué nos ofrece Equestria? Como dijimos antes todo lo que pedimos es un intercambio de conocimientos mágicos y apoyo en nuestra campaña contra la raza humana.

—El enemigo ancestral de los ponis — dijo Candace también pensativa.

—¡No Candace, tú no! — Gritó Fluttershy escandalizada.

—¿Se dan cuenta que están ofreciendo en bandeja de plata a Equestria? — Dijo Applejack agitadamente mientras fijaba su mirada en Cleaning Miracle. — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer — dijo Cleaning. — Ofrecí mi lealtad a quien me salvó la vida y nos ofrece una oportunidad para prevalecer sobre esos idiotas que nos obligan a ocultarnos como cobardes. Y nos librarán de las cosas que crearon para defendernos pero terminaron atacándonos a nosotros.

—Bueno, eso fue porque no supieron programarlos con la suficiente

—Bueno, como dijo Lord Ainz yo dormiría mucho más tranquilo si ciertas cosas no estuvieran y hablo de los monstruos que vienen a atacarnos cada temporada — dijo Shining. — No es por despreciarlas Princesas pero las cosas no son fáciles para nosotros con esas cosas sólo selladas. Necesitamos…

—¡Shine tú no! — Protestó Twilight.

Celestia finalmente miró a Ainz.

—¿Conocimientos mágicos? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte que tú busques, Ainz?

—Pudiste crear este gran territorio y protegerlo de todo tipo de amenazas a pesar de estar a la intemperie, con un clima perfecto sus propios Sol y Luna al cual sólo pudimos acceder por pura casualidad; además de crear una forma de neutralizar posibles amenazas de forma poco eficiente pero puede inmovilizarlos con facilidad. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por una oportunidad así cuando luché contra Shalltear!

—De hecho sí, si lo que dice sobre la Magia de Armonía es cierto puede ser una ventaja invaluable al momento de pelear — dijo Albedo.

—Tú dices intercambio de conocimientos mágicos — dijo Celestia. — ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme tú?

—La forma de controlar o exterminar a tus propias creaciones tal vez — dijo Ainz irónico. — Y hechizos de tipo ataque para fortalecer tus fuerzas militares.

Celestia tomó aire.

—De esta decisión depende el futuro de Equestria y por eso les pregunto, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Hacernos aliados de Ainz Ooal Gown y la Gran Tumba de Nazarik para salir de nuestro aislamiento? ¿O… o… negarnos y seguir con esta situación?

Todos se miraron y comenzaron a murmurar, todos menos las Mane 6 que observaban de reojo a los habitantes de Nazarik. A juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos se notaba que la opción estaba en aceptar por las buenas o por la fuerza. Luna fue la primera en hablar.

—Necesitamos el poder de Nazarik, tú y yo sabíamos que nuestra situación no podía durar para siempre Tia. Yo apoyo hacernos aliados de Nazarik.

—Si eliminarán a esas criaturas que tanto nos amenazan yo pido que nos unamos a Nazarik — dijo Shining Armor.

—No me agrada la idea pero es mejor que mantenernos en una situación insostenible — dijo Candace tristemente. — Yo quiero unirme a Nazarik.

—¡Pero ustedes no pueden estar hablando en serio! — Gritó Twilight. — ¡ESTO ES UNA TONTERÍA, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR UNIRNOS A ESTAS ABOMINACIÓNES!

Los soldados que sabían sobre el mundo humano negaron con la cabeza.

—Princesa Twilight, lo más sensato es unirnos a Nazarik.

—Así es, por el futuro de Equestria necesitamos unirnos a los más poderosos; y si eliminan a la amenaza humana es mucho mejor para todos.

—¿Pero es que se golpearon la cabeza muy duro o qué? ¡NO hay nada a considerar! ¡Es estúpido unirse a estos monstruos! — Dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Nos ofrecen una salida del callejón en el que nosotras mismas nos metimos, y lo peor, los metimos a ustedes — dijo la Princesa Celestia.

—¿Es el sentido de tu voto, hermana? — Sonrió Luna.

Twilight se creyó morir cuando Celestia asintió suavemente y dijo:

—Lo es, a partir de ahora… somos los aliados de Nazarik.

—¡PERO! — Corearon las Mane 6, que sabían muy bien lo que tenían un pésimo presentimiento.

Desgraciadamente para los habitantes de Nazarik sólo contaba la opinión de la Realeza y como la única con un título Real que se oponía era Twilight, no había nada que hacer.

—Está decidido entonces — aplaudió Albedo. — Y como muestra de buena voluntad, retiraremos a todos los agentes de Nazarik mientras afinamos los detalles por mensaje y le anuncian las buenas nuevas a su gente.

Twilight tragó saliva deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Pero no lo era, uno a uno los monstruos de Nazarik salieron por el portal de donde habían venido incluyendo a Narberal.

—Cleaning Miracle, todos son todos — dijo la maid de batalla.

La aludida sonrió y corrió alegremente detrás de Narberal.  
El portal se cerró al igual que el destino, a partir de aquel momento habían vendido Equestria al señor de la muerte Ainz Ooal Gown.

 **Un capítulo ligeramente corto para preparar la atmósfera de lo que sigue, ¿qué les pareció? Era obvio desde un principio la resolución que tendría la realeza Equestriana, pero no, las Mane 6 y su oposición no cobrarán relevancia sino hasta el siguiente 'libro' de esta saga de cross con Overlord. Por cierto, en el siguiente cap cerraré la primera historia. Con todo espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Overlord Equestria  
** _ **Libro primero: la infiltración de las Pleiades (parte 7)**_

Las cosas no fueron fáciles para las ponis a partir de aquel momento, primero que nada las Princesas Celestia y Luna revelaron la verdad a su pueblo, de cómo todo este tiempo habían creado una poderosa barrera para evitar que salieran del territorio de Equestria; pero a la vez para evitar que sus enemigos ancestrales, la infame raza humana, entrara y los esclavizara como lo intentaron hacía siglos. Lo único que no revelaron fue que ellas mismas crearon a las amenazas más poderosas contra Equestria para defenderse de los humanos pero eso podía omitirse para no perder el favor del pueblo. Y ese era el único punto en que Twilight estuvo de acuerdo pero se sintió morir cuando se vio obligada a unirse al resto de la Realeza para anunciar que a partir de aquel día Equestria saldría de su aislamiento pues había encontrado un poderoso aliado que los ayudaría en la eterna lucha contra los humanos y que como primer acto de buena voluntad exterminaría con gusto a las amenazas internas de Equestria (sus propios errores) sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¡Entonces mis pequeños ponis! — Dijo Celestia muy confiada. — ¡Les presento al primer representante de Nazarik, la gran nación que nos apoyará en nuestra lucha!

Los ponis no sabían cómo reaccionar, era bueno que encontraran aliados pero no sabían nada de esta gente, ¿eran seguros para los ponis? ¿No habría peligro por su parte? ¿Qué clase de criaturas que detestaban a los humanos habitaban en la tal Nazarik?

Para hacer un recibimiento digno de sus nuevos aliados las Princesas presentaron a todo un grupo de sirvientes y mucamas que estaban preparados para darles una digna bienvenida a sus nuevos amigos, ¿pero qué clase de servicios necesitarían? ¿Qué comidas? ¿Qué comodidades? No lo sabían y por lo visto las Princesas tampoco.  
Fue cuando apareció el portal mágico que era usado por los habitantes de Nazarik y de ésta salió una… ¿una poni? ¿Era en serio una poni? Las mucamas fueron las primeras en reconocer a su antigua compañera, que ahora venía ataviada con lo que parecía ser su uniforme de mucama pero si se miraba bien era una armadura.

—¿Cleaning Miracle? ¿De verdad eres tú? — Preguntó la nueva jefa de personal.

Cleaning Miracle se inclinó respetuosamente a modo de saludo y sonrió.

—Así es, Lord Ainz opina que quién mejor que yo para ser la embajadora de buena voluntad ya que yo misma soy una poni. Además durante este tiempo he entrenado muy duro junto con Lady Narberal para convertirme en una War-Wizard también, pero claro; me falta mucho. Fue todo un detalle que Lord Ainz me permitiera vestir el uniforme Pleiades.

Una segunda figura emergió del portal y éste se cerró, se trataba de la ya conocida Pleiades.

—¡Princesa Celestia esto es indignante! — Protestó Twilight. — ¿En serio vamos a tolerar la presencia de Cleaning Miracle aquí? ¡Ella fue la tonta que nos vendió a Nazarik en primer lugar, ella ya escogió su residencia! Tú, Miracle, vuélvete de regreso a tu tumba, ¿no quieres que te terminen de entrenar como War Wizard o lo que sea? En Equestria no hay nada que te interese, no eres bienvenida aquí.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! — Regañó Luna. — No hables en nuestro nombre, aunque es verdad que Cleaning Miracle actuó a nuestras espaldas sus acciones nos trajeron nuevos aliados y si está aquí como representante de Nazarik será tratada con el debido respeto.

Cleaning hizo una respetuosa inclinación.

—Por favor Princesa Luna, como fiel servidora le pido que no reprenda a Twilight; después de todo mis acciones aún son cuestionadas por aquellos que no aprueben la alianza con Nazarik, y fue por mí que Lady Narberal Gamma entrara a su servicio así que admito que esta desconfianza es bien merecida.

Celestia y Luna asintieron aunque Luna todavía miró reprobatoriamente a Twilight, por su parte Celestia desvió la mirada, sabía que estaba actuando por medio del miedo y aunque no lo admitiría nunca; ella envidiaba el valor de su alumna.

—Entonces pasemos por aquí a discutir asuntos importantes — pidió Celestia a Cleaning. — Por aquí por favor Cleaning, y bienvenida de nuevo.

Twilight sólo miró irse al grupo y tras mover la cabeza en señal de desaprobación se fue a otro lado. Shining la quiso detener ya que debía de estar presente en las negociaciones pero Candace lo detuvo a él.

—Respeta su postura Shine.

El grupo finalmente llegó al Salón del Trono en donde Cleaning Miracle comenzó a relatar los planes de Lord Ainz Ooal Gown:

—Como el propio Lord Ainz especificó durante nuestra entrevista, nuestro primer paso será ganarnos su plena confianza encargándonos de sus amenazas internas. En estos momentos estamos analizando los documentos que nos facilitó Lady Narberal y seleccionando a los mejores luchadores para cada una de sus amenazas. En cuanto den su autorización, nuestros guerreros irán a destruirlos, de momento tenemos magos rebeldes y creaciones fuera de control, ¿no?

Celestia pareció considerarlo.

—Shining Armor, tú eres el especialista militar, ¿qué clase de guerreros crees que sea posible enviar para… librarnos de nuestros problemas?

No puedo creer que en serio esté considerando esto, si fallan mis pequeños ponis sufrirán las consecuencias.

Shining se frotó las sienes.

—Bueno, el Rey Sombra será un problema debido a sus conocimientos de Magia Oscura…

—Todo está calculado, no se preocupen; y en caso fallemos en la eliminación tenemos listos mecanismos de seguridad para transferir la lucha a Nazarik garantizando la seguridad de Equestria, y si nuestros soldados son incapaces nuestras trampas serán efectivas.

Shining movió la cabeza con reprobación.

—Sigues repitiendo 'nosotros' — murmuró el unicornio. — Ya te pasaste al lado oscuro.

Candace le dio un golpe por lo bajo.

—Si ese es el caso me gustaría ver el esos tales mecanismos — pidió Celestia.

Como respuesta Cleaning Miracle sacó un cristal de su delantal y se lo mostró.

—Todos tienen el mismo hechizo Nivel 7 sellado dentro: {Massive Teleportation}. De hecho, si desean podemos probarlo ahora mismo, Lord Ainz se encargará de enviarnos de vuelta.

Todos se miraron incómodos, pero Luna dio el primer paso:

—No me importa probarlo yo. Si somos aliados lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darles un voto de confianza.

—¡Luna! — Llamó Celestia.

Pero Luna no dio su casco a torcer y asintió, lo mismo Candace y Shining luego de que él utilizara un campo de energía alrededor de todos, comprando por lo menos suficiente tiempo para una tele-transportación de emergencia. Cleaning Miracle sonrió ante esto pero lo comprendía, ella misma tuvo sus dudas cuando conoció a sus nuevos amos debido a su apariencia; pero pronto se convenció que no eran peligrosos, al menos para los ponis. Cleaning entonces usó su magia para activar el cristal.

El mundo se desdibujó alrededor suyo y aparecieron en un hermoso salón lleno de los muebles más lujosos que se pudieran imaginar; los muros estaban cubiertos por hermosos mosaicos recubiertos de joyas y frescos elegantes.

—Sean bienvenidos a la Gran Tumba de Nazarik — dijo la líder de las Pleiades, Yuri Alfa. — Por lo visto han probado nuestro mecanismo de seguridad, me alegro que confíen lo suficiente en nosotros. Claro que durante la batalla a los enemigos los enviaríamos al Infierno Llameante bajo el cargo de Lord Demiurge, al Glaciar bajo la vigilancia de Cocytus, las catacumbas o al quinto piso a los dominios de Kyouhokuo. No hay posibilidad que escapen a seguir haciendo daño, pero claro, eso no pasará. Gracias a los documentos recolectados por Narberal tenemos la información suficiente para confrontar a estos enemigos.

—Oigan, quieren que confiamos en ustedes pero siguen echándonos en cara que lograron infiltrar agentes en Equestria — dijo Candace. — Basta.

Yuri Alfa se inclinó chasqueando los dedos. Varias sirvientas, aparentemente humanas muy hermosas, llegaron cargando bandejas con diferentes bebidas para ofrecerle a sus invitadas bebidas de la mejor calidad; y por el otro lado Narberal Gamma llegó con los pergaminos que robó y se los devolvió a Celestia.

—Lamento mucho nuestra forma de actuar, no fue en mala fe sino porque necesitábamos un método para acercarnos y dar a entender nuestras buenas intenciones. Son sólo documentos sobre sus enemigos, nada vital sobre Equestria en sí.

Celestia tomó los documentos y no dijo nada para no enfurecerse.

—De acuerdo — dijo Yuri. — No actuamos como lo haría un aliado pero estamos dispuestos a cambiar eso. Por favor consideren esto como un nuevo comienzo, ¿no desean servirse nada?

Candace tomó una de las copas que le ofrecían lo mismo que Luna y debían de admitir que era de lo más delicioso que habían probado en su vida, malditos monstruos de Nazarik por lo visto tenían cosas de la mejor calidad a pesar de estar conformados principalmente por no-muertos. Al poco tiempo Celestia y Shining se unieron e incluso por todo su cuerpo pasó una creciente sensación de bienestar; así de buena era la bebida y no era por efecto mágico sino que así eran las bebidas de Nazarik.

—Bueno, debo admitir que esto es bastante bueno.

—Me alegro mucho que comiencen a confiar en nosotros aceptando estas bebidas — dijo Yuri Alfa. — Ahora, avísennos cuando deseen volver a su hogar y los llevaremos con mucho gusto, ¿o desean ver las instalaciones que tenemos para neutralizar a sus enemigos en caso todo se salga de control?

—Tengo la sensación que no queremos verlo — dijo Celestia. — Muchas gracias.

—Como usted desee — dijo Yuri Alfa. — En ese caso, ¿los enviamos a casa?

—Sí, sería lo mejor — dijo Candace.

A una señal de Yuri, Narberal tomó un segundo cristal y se envió a la comitiva de regreso a Equestria.

—Bueno, eso fue interesante — dijo Celestia. — ¿Y ahora qué?

—Sólo necesitamos que usted dé su autorización y las fuerzas de Nazarik entrarán en su territorio y por supuesto esperarán su comando para atacar a sus propios enemigos. Las esperamos.

Las tres Princesas y el Príncipe intercambiaron una rápida mirada y asintieron.

—De acuerdo, pueden venir cuando fuera.

Cleaning Miracle llevó su casco a la oreja:

—{Message} Lord Ainz, nos han dado carta blanca para actuar. Podemos entrar nuestras fuerzas ahora.

Tal como los ponis pensaron, inmediatamente después un gigantesco portal apareció detrás de la ex mucama y un grupo de monstruos salió de éstos: una bella niña de cabello plateado, ojos rojos y un vestido igualmente rojo seguida de dos bellas chicas con un vestido blanco y ojos rojos; detrás de ella vino un grupo de enormes monstruos envueltos en armaduras negras que emitían sonidos guturales lideradas por Yuri Alfa y otra de las Pleiades, CZ Delta; Shizu para los amigos.

Por otro lado el tenebroso Bosque Everfree tembló por completo cuando una temible Ursa Major entró a Ponyville. Los ponis comenzaron a entrar en pánico pero del lomo del enorme animal brincó una pequeña y ágil figura que acarició una de las patas del monstruo y éste se quedó tranquilo. Entonces la joven elfa oscura se inclinó respetuosamente ante los ponis.

—¡Ey hola! No hay problema, no se preocupen por nosotros de veras, ésta es de mi nuevas mascotas, la verdad encontré muchas criaturas interesantes en el Bosque Everfree. Yo soy Aura Bella Fiora, una representante más de Nazarik. ¡Mare! ¡Hermano!

Otro elfo oscuro saltó del lomo de la Ursa, en contraste con la otra llevaba un vestidito corto mientras que la primera tenía una especie de traje de cuero de dragón.

—Eh… hola amigos… soy Mare, Mare Bello Fiore. Hemos venido en representación de Lord Ainz para exterminar a sus amenazas internas. Un gusto.

Y aunque los ponis ya tenían cierta información el ver a esos dos era impresionante, sobre todo por su montura. Se relajaron un poco al ver que tenían apariencia inocente pero les cambió la cara cuando llegó el resto de la comitiva, esqueletos y zombis de todas formas y tamaño.  
Los monstruos habían llegado a Equestria.

Y desde su trono en Nazarik el Elder Lich Ainz Ooal Gown esperaba.

—¿Y bien Demiurge? ¿Qué hay de las Sirens? ¿Nigredo ya las ha localizado?

—Precisamente vengo de hablar con mi hermana mayor — dijo Albedo inclinándose. — Se encuentran en una especie de mundo paralelo, ¿debemos proceder?

—Primero explica a qué te refieres con mundo paralelo — dijo Lord Ainz.

Albedo se inclinó tímidamente.

—¡Claro! Lo lamento Lord Ainz, me refiero a que existe una especie de puerta mágica entre un mundo aparentemente humano en otro plano de la existencia y este mundo cuyo portal se encuentra en poder de los ponis, específicamente Twilight Sparkle.

Ainz se puso pensativo, ¿mundo paralelo? ¿Algo así como la forma en la que llegamos nosotros mismos a este mundo? Bueno, mejor no me haré ilusiones, debo proceder con cautela.

—¿Entonces debemos proceder? — Preguntó Albedo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ainz.

—No, primero nos ganamos la confianza de los ponis para que nos abran voluntariamente el portal y luego seguimos con la cacería. De momento conformémonos con matar a las cosas en este mundo.

Albedo se inclinó.

—Como usted lo ordene, Lord Ainz.

* * *

 **El final del libro 1. Oigan, sé que a estas alturas se pide acción pero revisen el título, solamente dice Libro 1; y aquí sólo quería enfocarme en la infiltración de Narberal. Igual tengo pensado tres diferentes 'libros' para esta aventura pero sólo tengo pensado el hilo argumental de dos; el tercero me temo que tendré que esperar a que la novela Overlord avance otro poco. Ni modo, de momento sólo diré:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
